Impossible
by TheGirlWithHerHeadInABook1
Summary: There are actually 4 lab rats, Adam, Bree, Chase and Holly. Follow them on their crazy bionic adventures and will Holly find love along the way? First in Anything Can Happen, series. Chase O/C.
1. Crush Chop Burn: Bionic

Crush, Chop and Burn. Bionic People?

Chase's POV

I was being chased by Adam until I reached the other room and locked the door on him. Hah! He shouldn't be able to break through that!  
>"Ha! You can't get in. These doors are thicker than your head!" As soon as I said that, the door had a big dent in before the door was blown down. "I stand corrected." Adam ran over and lifted me upside down. He was just dangling me up in the air, questioning me.<p>

"GIVE ME MY E-POD!" He shouted.

"I don't have it!" I pleaded. Honestly, why would I have it? All he listens to is Taylor Swift. Suddenly, Holly came out wearing her mission suit but with her hair in a ponytail. She was carrying something in her hand, Adam's E-Pod. Adam then dropped me, making me land with a loud thud. "You took my E-Pod!" He shouted, pointing a finger at her.  
>"Taylor Swift mega-mix?" She spoke with the same jingle in her voice as always. "Really?" She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.<br>"I find her soothing." Was his response, she sighed and walked away. Then out of nowhere, Adam shot his laser-eyes at her making her wave her hand, soaking us with water.

"Oh, I know you didn't mean to do that! Bree!" Then hurtling towards Adam, Bree shoved him into the yellow jugs revelling a small black kid. "AAAHHH!" The kid screamed. "AAAHHHH!" We screamed. WE then screamed together and no offense to the kid but he sounded like a girl. With that he ran into the lab as we surrounded him.  
>"I don't this card much..." the kid began, "but... MOM!" In a few seconds, Davenport was down in the lab with his new wife. Davenport made his way to us as his wife made her way to the kid.<p>

"Donald." his wife began, "who are these kids?" she said motioning towards us.  
>"Uh, they're a new boy band I'm creating. But the twist is two are girls and one isn't related to the others." Everyone, including his wife and the kid, gave him an are serious look. He sighed before beginning "Tasha, Leo, meet Adam," he motioned to Adam who waved, "Bree" he did the same with her, "Chase," I waved "and Holly." She gave a shy small smile, she hates meeting new people. "They're my bionic creations."<p>

"So they're robots?" Mrs Davenport asked. How dare she!  
>All she earned was a "Woah!" "Hey!" "No she didn't!" and a gasp from Holly.<br>"No Tasha, they're human. They're just bionic due to a chip I implanted in their necks. Adam has incredible strength and laser vision. Bree has speed and agility. Chase has super senses and smarts. And Holly has shape shifting abilities, human and animal, and can control ice, fire and water." We smiled when he said our bionics.

"Donald..." Mrs Davenport began, dragging Davenport away. Leo turned to Holly.  
>"So can you make it snow?" She nodded and waved her hand and there was a small cloud above him with snow falling from it. "Cool!" She giggled. We then over heard the Davenports talking.<br>"No, they need to stay down here for their own good. Once they finish their training, they'll be able to go anywhere and do anything."  
>"I want to go Paris." Bree sighed dreamily.<br>"I want to go the Pyramids." I sighed, just as dreamily.  
>"I want to go upstairs," Adam said like it was no big deal. Like normal, Holly stayed quiet.<br>"Woah! Are those time-machines?" Leo asked.

"No they are bionic regulated chambers, were my bionic people live, sleep and eat." We all gave him a look, indicating that we were hungry. "By the way, that reminds me. Dinner Time!" We all cheered as we made our way into our chambers. Food fell down and we started eating. Bree ate one by one, Adam and I opened our mouths and Holly turned into a cute pug and ate. We were so absorbed into eating, we didn't even notice Davenport continue talking.

A/N Hey, guys. I hope you like the story so far. Just to let you know I am doing it so you only see the parts with Chase and Holly because if you hadn't of guessed, it's a Holly and Chase love story. Aaaah shocker! I will hopefully update tomorrow, so see you then.


	2. Crush Chop Burn: School

Crush, Chop and Burn. School?

Leo's POV

"Grenade, 3'o'clock." Big D said to Chase, who immediately raised a force-field to block himself from it.

"How come I don't get a force field?" Adam whined. Kind of annoyingly.

"Cause then I can't do this." With that Bree chucked her water bottle at Adam, making us all laugh. Holly sighed and turned into a white fluffy cat. She jumped up onto Adam and licked him with her rough tongue. He laughed and rubbed behind her ear, making her give a sweet purring sound. We all laughed as she turned back to normal and gave us a playful glare. Big D then left just before I had to.

"Well I guess I should be getting ready for school then." I sighed getting ready to leave. However Bree had different plans.

"I have always, dreamed of going to school," She said, getting in my way, "passing notes, going to prom..."

"Breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." We all turned to see Holly staring into the distance with a dreamy look on her face. She gave us all a look when she saw us staring. "Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?" We all nodded as she sighed and walked off. I shook my head and got back on topic.

"I really have to go." I gestured towards the door.

"I we wish we could go. All we do is eat, sleep and train. We're like human lab rats." Chase moaned.

"Oh common, it can't be that bad." I tried to comfort, but Chase just pointed to a big wheel were Adam was running on. He turned to us and waved. "So you've never left this building?" I asked as Adam returned, shaking his head as he did so. "I guess that explains the haircuts," I really had to bite back a laugh as they looked at the ends of their hair.  
>"I bet school is fun, besides learning and stuff" Adam said idiotically.<br>"Well down here, smart is considered superior!" Chase bragged, while everyone shook their heads at him.  
>"No it's not." Holly said with her arms crossed. Adam and Bree agreed by shaking their heads at him. Then a brilliant idea came to my mind.<p>

"Maybe you could go to school with me and be my bionic bodyguards!" I suggested, they all glanced at each other before nodding. "Let's get going!" Before we were able to reach the door, Eddie closed the door on us.

"Not on my watch laser brain!" Eddie said, appearing onto the blank screen.

"We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer!" Chase sighed.

"I thought he was just in the living room" I said, more than a little freaked out by him.

"Nope... I'm everywhere!" He said popping up onto every single screen.

"In my shower?" If he could that would be just plain wrong!

"Yep. And nothing has to be that clean sporto!"

"We have to get rid of it!" I say as quickly as I can. If that thing can see me in the shower... I don't even want to think about it. With that, Holly and Adam walk over to a box and open it, revealing many different wires.

"Not gonna happen," Chase began, while Holly pointed at a wire, "Eddie's a-" He was cut off by Adam pulling out a wire that Holly had pointed at.

"Wow! I barely got electrocuted!" Adam cheered high-fiving Holly.

"Before we go, we should have a shower because two and a half of us really stink!" Bree said, watching as Adam, Chase and Holly sniffed there selves.

"Ok Leo, when we get in our capsules, I want you to press this button. Got it?" Chase said, speaking to me like a little toddler. I nodded in response. They all stepped inside as I pushed the button. They were sprayed with soap, water and then dried off by a huge gust of wind. Their hair was crazy funny! Then, two lights went off and they emerged seconds later wearing different clothes. Holly was now wearing light, blue skinny jeans with brown ankle boots and light brown oversized socks. She then had white over-sized jumper top with light blue patterns on. On her wrist she had a brown bracelet and a floral backpack. Her short brown hair was hung loosely on her right shoulder.

"Ugh!" Adam said, moving around, "I think it gave me Holly's underwear!" Holly grimaced at thought of Adam wearing it.

"At least you don't have the bra!" Chase said, picking at his shoulder. Holly and Bree shared a look of disgust before grabbing their bags and leaving.

~8~

The bionics... should not go to school! They were being complete crazies! Adam tried to help a cute girl with her locker but instead, pulled the thing off. Bree was running around, talking (More like scaring) cheerleaders. And Holly was off investigating a school or being a _detective _as she had told me. Apparently, she had always wanted to be a detective, but before she could finish, the guys pushed her away to investigate.

"How do you do this every day?" Chase asked me, he was obviously a little scared.

"I don't know," I replied, honestly, "but I have a rep to uphold." With that Steve came over and gave me wedgie. "Good to see you to, Steve!" Just as he left, we saw Holly making her way into the room. Steve winked at her as she gave an awkward smile. She walked over to us at the same time as Adam and Bree.

"Common guys, this is our first day in public. Let's at least try to be normal," Chase said, Holly nodding along until... the bell went and the two were on floor. Chase screaming, Holly whimpering.

"What's up with crazies?" I asked Bree and Adam, gesturing to towards the two on the floor.

"Oh, Holly can change into animals so she can hear really well and Chase has super hearing." Bree explained as Holly and Chase made their way to their feet.

"What was that?" Chase asked as he shook his head.

"That's a bell. It rings every 40 minutes, 8 times a day... so good luck with that!" I said leaving them to follow me to gym class.

~8~

We were sat on the bench in gym class... the worst lesson of the day! I have never understood why we should learn it... or how the bionics got their uniforms!

"I hate gym class!" I stated darkly to them.

"Why?" Bree asked. Someone passed the basket-ball and I attempted to dribble it and it bounced off my foot.

"That's why." I stated, walking over to them.

"Who cares if your bad at sports? Chase club is where all the action is!" Chase said excitedly. I gave him a look. Someone then passed the ball to Bree, who caught it easily.

"What do I do?" She asked nervously.

"Pass it to someone..." With that, she threw it to a poor kid who wasn't even looking, "to someone who's looking." She then ran off in attempt to apologise to the kid. "Just once I wish I could go all NBA on them." I admitted

" Then why don't you?" Adam asked.

"Look at me! There's more meat on a dog bone!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now you have us to help you." Adam said walking over to me with Holly nodding along.

"Huh? Wait what? No! These are my good drawers!" They then threw me and I landed on the floor with the ball out of the net. "Yeah, I got mad skills!" People then started to cheer and clap at me! I owe them so much!

~8~

I was walking through the halls of the school, everybody is trying to get a piece of me!

"Come on! Attention, students! The pep rally is starting." Perry said over the speaker, "Go, dingoes! let's get fired up here ya go, baby." Just then Holly, Bree and Adam walked into the hall. I made my way over to them, to thank them.  
>"You guys rock! Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend" They just laughed and shook their heads at me. I wonder why? "And there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies" I just had to add.<br>"It's the least we could do." Holly said, making her way over to give me a side hug, which I gladly returned.  
>"You gave us our first taste of freedom." Bree said, agreeing with Holly.<br>"Yeah, and our first taste of Salisbury steak." Adam said, holding his steak up. WE then left hallway and walked into the pep rally. "Uh, yum." Then Chase walked in, with a smile on his face. It kinda creeped me out a little bit.  
>"Where were you?" Holly asked, a hint of concern in her tone.<p>

"Computer lab, taking med school courses." Chase bragged. We just sighed and shook our heads at him. "Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines?" Chase asked, that made me give another look.

"Aw, look." I turned around and saw Adam playing with the mascot. "The doggy likes me." Adam said before his expression changed into a mad one. "Okay, doggy, that's enough." He said as Bree left to apologise to the kid from gym class. Just then Chase came back with Holly as she walked off to the cheerleaders.

"What was that all about?" I asked Chase, who had dreamy look on his face.

"Nothing." Chase replied- that's when I realised that look, it's the 'I have a crush on someone' look!

"You like her!" He immediately put a hand to my mouth.

"Don't tell anyone!" I promised I wouldn't because he's my brother and whatever.

" No! It's my Salisbury steak!" We both turned to Holly coming over to us and Adam fighting Dewy . Then I noticed that Adam's eye's were turning red.

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Holly's eyes went quite wide while Chase took a moment to realise what I said.

"Heh heh heh Heh heh heh Oh, no! His heat vision!"

"His what?" I asked genially confused

"It's a glitch." Chase said, I just gave him a look. That means nothing to me.  
>"Whenever he gets too upset his heat vision acts up!" Holly explained seeing my confused expression. Then the fire alarm went off and everyone started panicking and running around scared.<p>

"Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive." Chase said, like that is going to make us feel better! Then everyone left. We were about to leave but mom and Big D walked in so we stood in a line.  
>" Heh heh heh heh So how was school?!" He asked sarcastically, we give him a nod each. "Get in the helicopter!" We then ran out the building and into the helicopter.<p>

A/N I am so sorry I didn't publish this yesterday, but I may or may not have gotten detention. But hey! If the teacher sucks, it's not my fault. I am just pointing out the obvious. The next chapter will be out within the next three days. See ya then. Bye! 


	3. Crush Chop Burn: It's my Fault

Crush Chop and Burn. It's my fault.

Chase's POV

We all sat nervously on the couch. Davenport was staring at us like a hawk. We sat so us bionics were on the sofa with Holly on the floor.

"Do you realise what you did?" Davenport asked us, "I had to pay the school 30 grand to make this go away!"

"For 30 grand, I'll go away" Leo said, earning a look from each of us. 

"We're sorry." Bree apologised 

"We just wanted to be normal for a day" Adam said. 

"Oh, come on, Donald, they're just kids." Mrs Davenport tried "When I was their age, me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck and we crashed-" she was cut off by a look Davenport was sending her "You know what? I'm not helping." 

"Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad." Bree sighed dramatically at that. 

"Oh well, there goes that dream" Adam said, earning yet another look from us. 

"Look, I know you're mad, big D, but these guys performed the impossible today They made me popular." We all nodded at what Leo said "I got game!"

" And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." I tried.

"I finally got to investigate something!" Holly sighed, not noticing Davenport's eyes shoot up at that. 

"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party! By a boy!" Bree said excitedly.

" How exciting! We gotta get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do-" Mrs Davenport was cut off again by another look from Davenport "Again, not helping." 

"That's it. Leo, you are banned from the lab." Davenport said making us sigh in frustration. "And you three are to have no contact with the outside world." We all sighed again. "No talking, no texting, no nothing." We were about to sigh before Adam decided to be an idiot.  
>"Ooh! What about the last art of pantomime?" He earned yet another look!<p>

"Go to your tubes!" We then ran off down to the lab, getting ready for training.

~8~

I was sat watching Holly take her anger out, that meant watching her set fire to a training dummy.

"So, do all fuzzy animals have girls inside them, or just the dingoes?" Adam said before looking at Holly, who had a really deadly glare on her face, "Well not you!"

"If Mr. Davenport's such a great scientist, then how come I'm not a little stronger and you're not a lot smarter?"

"I don't know But does this hurt?" Adam said before punching me, "OWW!"

"Ohh! Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend." Bree sighed dramatically, making us all turn to her. "Guess I'll just keep fake-kissing that wall." Earning yet another look "Oh, we've all done it!" Bree snapped, making us nod our heads in agreement. Just then I saw Leo walk down into the lab

"Leo, what are you doing? You're not allowed to be down here!" I said panicking

"I know." He said, glancing an uncertain look at Holly and the training dummy while he spoke, "But you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?" He then pulled us upstairs after he made us change, revealing a massive party. "It's in your living room!" He then jumped up onto a table and did a crazy dance. " do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Now just the sexy people! Whoo! Yeah!" He then jumped down, giving us a chance

"Leo, I can't believe you did this! Yeah." I yelled at him. 

"I owed you guys, and since you couldn't go, I brought the party here." I then looked over to see a moron trying to flirt with Holly. You don't even need to be me to know that Adam is going to kill you. I turned my back only to see Leo with cart as Mr Davenport walked in. 

"What the Hey, you're back! How did these people get here?!" Leo said as he saw his mother. You are an idiot.

"You are in big trouble, mister." She said.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming." Davenport began "Get out! You kids have really done it this time. And who gave Eddy cake?!"

"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Leo pleaded 

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers. Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently."

"NO" we all looked over at Holly who looked really sorry.

-"What?"

"I said no. It's not their fault it's mine."

"Well then, Holly, it's just you leaving then."

"Where is she going?" Bree asked.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete her training." 

"But this is her home". I said. 

"This is where she gets her meaty-flavoured pellets." 

"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and say goodbye" Holly ran downstairs hoping to caught off her cries, but it didn't work.

A/N I am so SORRY I haven't posted in a while but my dad was at work while me and his pregnant girlfriend attended a funeral. Long story short, she went into labour and me, a 13 year old girl, was the only one who knew what was happening.


	4. Crush Chop Burn: Leaving

Crush Chop Burn: Leaving

3rd Person

The gang walked down to the lab and saw Holly sat in her tube. She was sat, curled in a ball, her long brown hair covering her face as she sobbed. Everyone made their way over to her, Holly wasn't one for sharing much emotion to people. When they reached her, Chase went to the speakers and played some music. It was 'Billy Mack's, Christmas is all Around' confusing Leo a great deal. Why would they play a Christmas song in July?

His question was soon answered when Holly lifted her head and began to sing along. They could see the tear stains down her neck. When she was about to stop, Adam opened her capsule and she lifted her arm and was lifted to her feet. They started to twirl around and dance. That was when Leo saw the white gloves on her hands. When the music stopped, Holly hugged Adam tightly, a hug in which he gladly returned.

"Holly, are you okay?" Bree asked, "I mean, you have gloves on."

"I'm fine. Just a bit... stressed" Holly explained, "I keep getting these weird headaches." She didn't notice the scared look the bionics shared, although Leo did.

~8~

The gang woke up the next morning to see Holly was already up. They each exchanged nervous looks before going upstairs. When they arrived, they saw Leo entering the room with a cereal bar in his hand. Chase looked around the room and saw a blanket covering something and Davenport smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"What is that?" Adam asked out of curiosity. Bree, Leo and Chase all nodded along.

"It's..." He pulled off the cover "Holly!" In front of them stood a robot that looked exactly like the girl, who was leaving. Her long brown hair was down and curled at the ends. She was wearing a white jumper top with floral leggings. On her feet were ankle boots. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Then, Holly appeared. She was wearing her mission suit and had her hair in a side fishtail. Everyone said goodbye, then Holly left crying, never coming back.

A/N I am SO sorry that it took so long to publish. I had dozens and dozens of tests to prepare for. So, I give you this crap chapter. It's not much, but I PROMISE I will do a better chapter soon. I break up on the 19th so I will loads of time to publish then. Until next time.

Toodles


End file.
